The present invention relates to an improvement in a grommet of the type comprising two members, one male and one female, wherein said two members are attached in the form of a unitary set with a connecting means so that the two members remain in the form of a unitary set without being accidentally separated from each other until the grommet is put to actual use.
A grommet formed by combining two members, one male and one female, and adapted to fasten a conductor means in position by laying it between the two members and inserting the conductor means and the assembled grommet together into an aperture such as in a chassis, and a grommet having such two members connected into a unitary set by the medium of a connecting cord or hinge piece have already been known in the art. In the grommets of the types shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,186 the connecting cords or hinge pieces serving to connect the two component members in their mutually embracing state are suffered to protrude from the outer surface of the assembled grommets. When such grommets are attached to apertures there inevitably ensues a disadvantage that such protruding cords or hinge pieces interfere with the work of attachment and at the same time spoil the outward appearance. In view of this disadvantage, attempts have been made to reduce the dimensions of the hinge piece serving to connect the two members so that the protrusion of such hinge piece from the surface of the grommet which inevitably occurs when the two members are joined with each other may be decreased. A reduction in the dimensions of the hinge piece, however, prevents the two members from being amply diverged when a cord is laid therebetween and consequently renders difficult the work of cord insertion therebetween. In the extreme case, the two members may fail to form an empty space large enough for passage of a cord therein.
One object of the present invention is to provide a grommet wherein the connecting means serving to connect the male and female members is of ample length to facilitate the work of connection of the two members and at the same time a slot is formed in such way in one side wall of the female member in a direction intersecting the barrel and communicating with the chamber thereof that when said two members are connected with each other, said connecting means will be received through said slot and consequently be folded internally of the chamber and between the two members to the extent of avoiding otherwise possible interference with the attachment of the grommet to the perforation and possible impairment of the appearance of the grommet.